Naruto Generation Two: Hana's Birth
by HoshiNoOngaku
Summary: Naruto is 27 years old and his fourth child has just been born. What problems will Hana face for the rest of her life? How will her Byakugan save her from being weak?  please read and review!


**Heyy everyone! I'm trying my hand at writing some fanfiction. I may've gone overboard with the background for this one. I have a whole world already planned out for it. For information find the wiki page for Naruto Generation Two.**

**I don't own Naruto. I do own my characters though. **

**I LOVE reviews and I do take requests!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: The Birth of Hana<span>**

Naruto was 27 when his fourth child was born. Just sixteen months ago, he'd become the Hokage. Almost a year after he became Hokage, his wife became the head of the Hyuga Clan following the death of her father. Because of her dramatic changes to the way her clan works, their whole family had been under a lot of stress. Their baby was due in late June, the 28th to be exact. However they found themselves in the hospital two months early, on May 18th. Naruto thought through the dates in his head and realized that Hinata was going into labor almost six weeks early.

Naruto held his wife's left hand while their eldest daughter, now six years old, held Hinata's right hand. Shizuko was clearly distraught and confused about her mother's condition. Naruto made a mental note to talk to the girl later. Another set of contractions hit as a frantic looking young woman burst into the room.

"Hinata! I got here as fast as I could. Sai-kun was impossible to find so Neji-san is watching Sumiko and Hizashi. Oh wow! Shizuko's here? Ready to be a big sister again I guess, huh?" Hinata's 22 year old sister rambled like she always seemed to do when she was nervous.

HInata screamed and everyone's attention went back to her. After every child she sore to herself that she would never go through labor ever again, yet here she was for the fourth time.

Naruto could tell by experience that heir baby was crowning. He could tell by the way the nurses and doctors were preparing. But he could mostly tell by how hard Hinata was grabbing his hand.

"Ouch mommy!" Shizuko exclaimed as her own hand was squeezed. Hinata let go of Shizuko's hand, but to Naruto is felt like she was suddenly tightening her grip on him even more.

Moments later Hinata pushed one last time and the baby was born. Hinata smiled weakly at her husband and he kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered.

"It's a girl!" a doctor proclaimed. Naruto didn't have to even look at Shizuko to know that there would be a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the family wanted to celebrate but one thing kept them from doing so. They all noticed the painful silence after the delivery. Their daughter hadn't cried.

It didn't help when Naruto noticed the doctors take his daughter out of the room. With his three other children they cleaned them up and handed them right to either himself of Hinata. They never took the baby out of the room. Naruto looked down at Hinata who was so exhausted that she seemed to already be asleep.

"Watch her." Naruto told Hanabi. His sister-in-law moved next to Hinata and sat on the edge of her bed while Naruto chased after their doctor.

"What happened? Where's my daughter?" he demanded. The doctor sighed.

"Hokage, She's with the head med-nin. I assume you know where she is." He said in a monotone voice. The doctor was secretly scared to reveal to Naruto what he knew about his daughter's condition.

Naruto didn't even hesitate as he ran to the fourth floor. Just as he was about to open the door to the room he wanted, a very troubled looked woman with pink hair exited the room.

"Sakura-chan. I heard my daughter is with you. What's going on?" he demanded. By now Naruto was desperate to hear that his daughter was okay.

"Naruto-kun…" she gently spoke. She reached out to her best friend but he pushed her hand away.

Naruto began to grow angry. He feared that she would tell him the worst. He feared that he would never get to hold his daughter.

"Sakura, is she alive?" he asked slowly and forcefully. She looked her best friend in the eyes, scared of what the next question would be after she answered this one. She could already tell that Naruto was near a breakdown.

"She's alive." She responded slowly. Naruto dropped to his knees and began to cry tears of joy. He didn't have to fear that he would never be able to hold his daughter. After a few minutes of joy and relief Naruto looked back up at Sakura and noticed that her expression was still stressed.

"Why? Why did they bring her to you?" he asked. Sakura looked at the ground.

"She's blind." She admitted.

Naruto stared at Sakura in disbelief for a moment. He processed the information.

"But she's a Hyuga…"

"We believe that she can still use the Byakugan, but obviously she can't use it all of the time." Sakura reported. Naruto nodded, now fearing telling Hinata about their daughter. He was scared that she would blame herself. She was talented at making things seem like they were her fault, even if they weren't.

"Can I see her?" he asked. Sakura nodded and opened the door to the room she was just in.

"You can take her down to Hinata." She finished before leaving. Naruto crossed the room to where his daughter was. Naruto's job was to name their daughters, while Hinata would name their sons. To be honest he hadn't thought of a name yet, but one came across as he looked at her.

"Hana." He said with a smile. The girl opened her eyes just a small bit and he could tell that her eyes were a unique blend of blindness and Hyuga. Somehow, she was still gorgeous. Naruto reached down and picked up his newborn girl for the first time. She felt so small and warm in his arms. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Hana. I'm Naruto, I'm your dada." Hana cooed at his voice. All of Naruto's fears washed away as she smiled.

"Your mom's name is Hinata. She's beautiful, and has hair just like you. You have a sister named Shizuko, and she's six. She's very excited to meet you. You also have two brothers. Keiichi is five and Katashi is three. I'm sure they'll both be great big brothers." He smiled as he took her back to her mother. When he got there he was glad that Hana had fallen back asleep, meaning that her eyes were closed. He was also glad that Hinata was asleep and that Konohamaru had come by and picked Shizuko up. Hinabi was the only one awake in the room.

"Is that her?" she whispered. Naruto nodded. He signaled for her to come outside the room with him. Naruto passed Hana to her aunt and buried his face in his hands.

"She's blind." He said simply. Hinabi's mouth hung open for a moment.

"But she's a-"

"A Hyuga, I know. Sakura-chan said that she'd most likely be able to use Byakugan though."

Hanabi nodded and stared down at her niece. The girl was the smallest baby she'd ever held, and also one of the most adorable. She looked over at her brother-in-law and figured that she might as well do something nice.

"I'll tell Hinata." She offered. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you name her?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hana."

"That's a beautiful name. She's just like a flower, isn't she? She has her mother's hair. How beautiful!" Naruto smiled. Hanabi loved babies and he knew it. She was a wonderful mother to her five year old daughter, Sumiko, and her sixteen month old son, Hizashi. It was because of Sumiko that Hinata became the head of the Hyuga clan, instead of Hanabi. When Sumiko was conceived, Hanabi was only seventeen years old and unmarried. It only added to the drama that Sai, the baby's father and now her husband, was 22 at the time.

Naruto yawned and Hanabi gave him a weak smile.

"You should go home. I'll call you after Hinata wakes up and I tell her about cute little Hana."

"Thank you." He whispered before getting up and making his way to Konohamaru's home to pick up his three other children.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. My goal is to get three chapters up every week, lets see how that goes. I'm also trying to write stories about the other characters. The other one I'm working on right now is about Hana's older sister, Shizuko. It takes place when Shizuko's a 16 year old Chunin and on her first B-rank mission. <strong>

**I love reviews and I do take one-shot requests as well.**

**3,**

**Till Next Time**


End file.
